


Finn Dameron

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe likes to name things, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe seems to have a habit of giving Finn new names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an adorable post on tumblr about Finn being all flustered when asked his surname and blurting out Dameron. So, here's the flip side.

"Say that again, I dare you."

Finn doesn't think he's ever seen Poe look so dangerous, his face twisted in rage as he pushes himself into the other pilots space. It's.....well, it's hot. Ridiculously hot.

Attraction is a new feeling for Finn, one of the emotions that the First Order tried to condition out of him. A feeling that was triggered and ignited almost the moment he met Poe Dameron, with his wide smiles and his easy charm and his thick, dark hair that would be so easy to tangle his fingers in and - -

As if Finn wasn't gone enough, this Poe in front of him now, the easy smile gone, replaced by blazing eyes and a twisted grin that promised pain, was tipping him over the edge.

The fact that Poe was doing all of this in defence of him....well, that was the icing on the cake.

"I don't ever want to hear that name again, you hear me?" Even Poe's voice sounded dangerous, a low dark rumble that Finn could feel in the pit of his stomach.

They'd gathered a crowd now, a gaggle of onlookers who seemed as surprised as Finn was to see their normally easy-going leader so filled with anger.

Poe seemed to realise it as he stepped back from the terrified pilot that had been on the receiving end of his wrath, casting his eyes around the group as if daring someone else to say it.

"Listen up," he called out, commanding the entire room, "if I ever hear anyone use the name FN-2187 again, I will make you regret the day you joined the Resistance. This man," Finn shuffled nervously as Poe pointed to him, "is a hero. And you will treat him as such. His name is Finn. Finn Dameron. Remember it."

Poe stalks out the flight bay, glaring menacingly at anyone who got in his way, completely oblivious of the hushed whispers that followed him (" _Dameron_?!").

Curious eyes swung to Finn, who had stopped breathing right around the time he realised that Poe had just given him his surname. A flush of embarrassment crept onto his cheeks as more people turned to look at him and, finally able to move again, he rushed after Poe - trying to ignore how the bay exploded in conversation as he left.

_God, Rey was going to give him so much crap for this._

Poe wasn't hard to find, standing in the doorway of his office - his fists still clenched tightly, his spine tense with anger.

"You know, I don't mind them calling me that." Poe startles at Finn's voice. "It was what I was called long before you came in to my life."

Poe's face crumples, ever so slightly, just for a second before he gains control. "You don't like Finn?"

Not even Poe can keep the hint of disappointment out of his voice and Finn rushes to reassure him. "I love Finn. It's...what I think of myself as now...it's.....um...Finn Dameron?"

Finn had thought charming Poe was attractive, he'd thought dangerous Poe was hot but shy, blushing, embarrassed Poe? _Adorable_.

"Uh, yeah, about that, I, uh, just, that's how I'd been thinking of, and, um - -"

"I love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

As Poe smiles at him, a bright, wide smile that crinkles his eyes and punches him in the stomach, Finn thinks he could definitely get used to being Finn Dameron.


End file.
